Needed
by RosesandThorns666
Summary: AU. The Novaks find a new family has moved in on their block, and discover that they seem to be complete strangers to kindness. But the three youngest kids find that the kids in that family need kindness more than anyone. Please R&R!
1. Beginnings

**Summary: **AU. The Novaks find a new family has moved in on their block, and discover that they seem to be complete strangers to kindness. But the three youngest kids find that the kids in that family need kindness more than anyone. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Isabelle Winchester.

**A/N: **Hi! Wooo! Okay, I've not listed any specific characters on the story details because there's so many being mentioned.

So, pairing wise, I think you may be able to guess who's gonna be with who, and one will come as a surprise (hopefully).

I really hope you enjoy this first chapter!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**

* * *

Needed **

**-One: Beginnings- **

The truck pulled away, leaving just a few boxes on the driveway of the house just down the street. The seventeen year old twins, Castiel and Jimmy, watched as the family of six stood on the street, the father looking tired and weary while the mother looked nervous, holding a boy in her arms who could only be a year old if that. Then came a boy who was about thirteen, maybe fourteen, and the two older kids who were clearly twins, looking about the same age as Jimmy and Castiel.

Castiel's mouth went dry as he looked at the male twin, seeing how stunningly beautiful his green eyes were, how strong he looked and how his dirty-blonde hair looked so soft he just wanted to run his hands through it. Jimmy, on the other hand, couldn't take his eyes away from the female twin. Her long, dirty-blonde curls hung over her shoulders and her green eyes seemed to brighten as she took her baby brother, who looked very similar to her mother. She held the little boy close and her full lips pressed against his head, Jimmy smiling at how the baby grinned and pulled on her hair.

"We should go and say hi." Lucifer said, going to the stairs, "Michael! Gabriel! Anna! The new family's here!"

Anna, the Novak family's thirteen year old cousin, appeared in the living room, hair freshly brushed as she carried her laptop, as always under her arm. She was wearing pink today, as usual on a Saturday and she was getting ready to plug in the computer before she was stopped by Lucifer, who laughed as Gabriel trudged into the living room with a pained expression on his face.

"Anna, forget Facebook for five minutes and come and greet the new family." Lucifer told her, "You shouldn't even be using Facebook at your age."

Anna put her laptop down, sighing and looking at Castiel who was still mesmerised as he stared out of the window.

"Someone's looking interested." She muttered, going over to him and winding her arms around him, "What're looking at, sweetie?"

Castiel didn't answer and Anna followed his line of sight, smiling as she saw what or rather who her cousin was staring at.

"Wow!" She laughed, "He's a cutie."

"Who's a cutie?" Gabriel asked as he limped towards the window, chuckling as he saw who Jimmy was gawping over, "Wow, Jimbo...bit out of your league, right?"

"Gabriel!" Michael scolded as he entered the room, "Leave your brother alone before I break your other foot. Where the hell are your crutches?"

"Don't need 'em." Gabriel replied, Michael glaring at him before he sighed, "They're in my room. I'll get them."

"No, you sit right down, young man." Michael said, sitting his nineteen year old brother on the sofa before rushing to get the crutches.

Gabriel looked to Lucifer and sighed.

"You two..." He sighed, "Just 'cause you're twenty-five, it doesn't mean to say that you can push us around."

"We're your legal guardians, short-ass." Lucifer snapped, awaiting his twin's return with Gabriel's crutches.

"I'm nineteen, you ass!" Gabriel retorted, "You ain't my guardian anymore."

"Oh, that means you're a grown up, huh?" Lucifer asked, "Well, the minute you get a job and start paying for your own stuff, then I'll stop being your guardian and you can do whatever you want, because until then and while you still live under this roof, you'll still abide our rules and we'll still be your guardians, alright?"

Gabriel just huffed and folded his arms, chuckling as Castiel and Anna giggled and whispered to each other, probably about something to do with the green-eyed hunk across the street.

Lucifer looked through the window and watched as the family still carried boxes inside, the young girl still holding the baby in her arms, and it appeared she was rocking him to sleep. It was only eleven in the morning, so why the kid needed to sleep, he didn't know. "What's the point in putting a baby to sleep at eleven in the morning?" He asked, Anna looking up at him.

"It depends on how long the little sweetie's been awake for." She said, "If he's been up since early this morning then he'll need a sleep right about now."

"How do you know?" Gabriel sneered, Anna grabbing a book that rested beneath her laptop.

"I'm studying child development as an extra subject, you assbutt!"

"Stop the fighting, you two." Michael scolded, "And stop stealing Castiel's insult."

Lucifer shook his head and sighed, turning to the family.

"Listen, guys, just carry on as normal. We'll go when they've settled in, huh?"

* * *

"Dean, put that box of video games down and come and help me set up this crib for Adam!"

Dean sighed, putting his box down and heading into the room that would be his baby brother's nursery, finding his father sat there trying to put the crib up.

"Come on. Your mom needs help unpacking in the kitchen, and she and Sam can't do it all on their own, okay?" He said softly, "Plus, the buggy isn't set up so poor Izzy's sat outside holding Adam."

"I'm here, I'm here!" Dean cried, the seventeen year old sitting on the soft blue carpet and helping his father.

Downstairs, Sam struggled to lift a box of plates as he went to take them into the living room, his mother, Mary rushing to stop him. As always, Mary was a very concerned mother and she didn't want Sam to hurt himself.

"Oh, sweetie, leave that one!" She cried, "You'll...uh...Remember your muscles, honey..."

With a gentle smile she kissed him and passed him a box full of towels, table cloths and place mats. The weight was ridiculously light and Sam raised an eyebrow, looking as though he couldn't believe she'd just taken something like a box of plates away from him. It wasn't like he couldn't pick them up for God's sake. Sam had a muscle deficiency, which meant that he couldn't lift certain things that were too heavy. He often dropped heavy loads after a while, and had once almost dropped Adam, which now meant that he could never carry him. He could only sit and hold him.

"Here. Much better isn't it." She said with a smile, lifting the box of plates herself and placing them on the kitchen table, "Izzy? Bring Adam in here, honey!"

"But, Mom...!" Isabelle replied, walking into the kitchen from the hallway whilst keeping Adam cradled to her chest, the baby crying and sobbing as she tried to soothe him, "It's too noisy in here."

"Well go and sit on your bed then." Mary replied, Isabelle sighing in response.

"Fine."

She headed upstairs with her little brother and smiled, rocking him slowly and gently as she did. Sitting on her bed in her new room, which was a lovely shade of lilac, she looked down at her little brother, smiling softly at him. Adam wasn't a planned baby, but Mary couldn't bear to have an abortion despite John wondering if they were too old to be able to look after a new baby, especially with three teenagers in the house, but as soon as they'd been for their first scan, John knew that they could care for a new baby. Dean and Isabelle were certainly mature enough, and Sam was so excited about a new baby coming. Adam continued to cry, looking up at his big sister and letting out a little hiccup and sob.

"It's okay, sweetie pie..." She whispered, rocking him in her arms, "Shhh, stop those tears, my angel..."

The little boy wriggled and cried even louder, Isabelle not knowing what else to do other than to sing him a lullaby. As she sang _Sweet Child of Mine_ by Guns 'n' Roses, Adam drifted into sleep, his sister continuing to rock him until the crib for him was built. She just wanted this day to be over with as soon as possible. She didn't want to stay here. She wanted to move back to Lawrence, Kansas, but her twin brother almost got killed in the school yard when the kids found out he was gay, and their parents had refused to stay there any longer. Sioux Falls was nice, and they knew one person in the city who might be able to look after them and help them out if they needed it.

Bobby Singer was a good friend of her father's and had taken on both John and Dean at his salvage yard. Mary worked at a local day care centre with two to four year olds, which meant that sometimes, Isabelle would have to look after Sam and Adam herself. Adam was being looked after in the same day care centre where Mary worked, but to keep him with his routine, she asked Isabelle to come and pick him up every day. With the nursery being only a ten minute walk away from the school, that wouldn't be a problem.

Until Isabelle and Dean's cars arrived, the family would have to mange with travelling together on a morning and at night. Since everyone started at different times, and worked different days and hours, it would make things pretty hectic on a daily basis. There was a truck bringing Dean's black beauty, a 1967 Chevrolet Impala, and Isabelle's dark blue Peugeot 380CC Allure which the kids had received as presents for passing their driving tests.

Isabelle approached her bedroom window, sighing before continuing to hum gently, keeping Adam safe in her arms until her father and Dean had finished setting up the nursery.

-TBC-

* * *

**I really hope you enjoyed this! **

**As always, reviews are very welcome, much loved and incredibly appreciated.  
**

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**


	2. The Winchesters

**Summary: **AU. The Novaks find a new family has moved in on their block, and discover that they seem to be complete strangers to kindness. But the two youngest Novaks find that the kids in the family need kindness more than anyone. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Isabelle Winchester.

**

* * *

**

Needed

**-Two: The Winchesters- **

Dean sat by his sister and hung his head, taking her hand in his own which made her look at him for a moment. She saw his face was a deep shade of crimson, and that his eyes were looking a little teary. She hated to see her brother get upset, and she bit her lip, gasping as he looked up at her with a tear rolling down his cheek.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered, Isabelle's brow furrowing with confusion in response.

"What for?" She asked, Dean closing his eyes and looking away from her, "Dean...? What are you sorry for?"

"For making us have to move here..." He whispered, "For causing all this..."

"D-Dean?" Isabelle said softly, on the verge of tears, "God, please, Dean, you can't blame yourself for this!"

"It's all my fault..." He breathed, "If I weren't gay then..."

"Stop it." Isabelle snapped, "Stop that right now! It's not your fault, none of it. If it's anyone's fault it's the sick, prejudice kids back at Lawrence High, okay?"

Dean just closed his eyes and Isabelle pulled him close to her, holding onto him and pressing a kiss to his temple. Even a big brother needed protecting sometimes. Dean was only six minutes older than Isabelle, yet he acted as though he was perhaps a year or two older. He was always there to protect her, and always willing to do whatever it took to keep her safe. That was what big brother's did, right? But at the moment, Dean just needed a little love and protection, and Isabelle, as always was more than happy to give it.

"You wanna head inside?" She asked, "Mom's almost finished making lunch."

Dean nodded and held Isabelle's hand, the two of them heading inside the house.

* * *

The oldest Novak waited patiently outside the new family's house, smiling as the mother opened the door, her baby in her arms.

"Hi," Michael said softly, seeing the mother bit her lip and grimace a little out of what he assumed was worry, "I'm Michael Novak...I live with my family just down the street."

"Hi." She replied.

"We saw you move in this morning, and I just thought I'd come and say hi on the behalf of the others, since they're either lazing about, on Facebook or working their backsides off like my twin brother." Michael said, the woman smiling in response.

"I'm Mary Winchester." She replied, kissing her baby's head before shaking Michael's hand, "This is Adam..."

The baby blinked slowly and sniffled, Mary stepping back a little.

"You wanna come in for a coffee?" She asked, Michael smiling softly.

"Are you sure, you seem really busy..." He said, gesturing to the boxes left in the hallway and looking as one of the boys came forward, going to lift one.

"Oh, Sam, not that one, baby." She said, "It's too heavy for you...full of books..."

Sam just nodded and smiled at Michael who smiled back, Mary beckoning him forward.

"This is Michael Novak, honey." She said softly, "Michael, this is Sam..."

"Hi, Sam." Michael said with a smile, Sam smiling back shyly.

"Hi." He said quietly, lifting up a box with some of his clothes in and heading up the stairs, a little shakily, Michael thought.

"Poor baby..." She breathed, "He's got a deficiency in his muscles...he can't lift things that are too heavy or carry heavy loads for too long."

"Oh...gotta be pretty tough for him then." Michael replied, Mary nodding sadly.

"He can't even carry Adam. He's gotta sit with him on his lap," She said softly, "The kids at the other school made fun of him because he couldn't play sports for too long, or carry a lot in his school bag."

"Damn..." Michael breathed, looking to the mother who was on the verge of tears, clearly tired, "Um, look, if you ever need anything then we're just two houses down on the other side of the road, okay? You can't miss us, we've got a huge SUV in the driveway."

Mary looked and saw the big red car, smiling and nodding in response.

"Thank you." She said quietly, thinking of something to ask, "Oh, Michael? Your family...how many kids are there in senior year? Only, my two oldest are starting school on Monday, and I just...I worry...especially for Dean..."

Michael was a bit taken back by that, but he smiled softly.

"There's our cousin Anna, she's thirteen, Jimmy and Castiel are seventeen, and Gabriel's nineteen." He replied, "He does the school run for us. Oh, and there's my twin brother, Lucifer too."

"Um..."

Mary bit her lip, wondering if what she was about to ask was a good idea. Dean and Isabelle would benefit from having friends in class, as Sam would. She sighed and rubbed Adam's back as he hiccupped and whimpered, clearly quite tired.

"Would you like to come for coffee tomorrow?" She asked, "Bring your family? You're the only neighbours who've been kind enough to come and see us so far..."

Michael nodded and smiled, thinking for a moment.

"Of course, that would be wonderful." He said with a dazzling smile, "Thank you."

"Thank you for coming to see us." Mary replied, "I'm sorry, I'd better get this little one to sleep. He's not been very well recently."

"Alright. See you tomorrow, Mary." Michael said softly, "What time?"

"Um...any time in the afternoon." She replied, "Bye, Michael."

"Bye, Mary."

* * *

That night after dinner, Jimmy wandered to his bedroom, turning on the light and sitting at the desk space he had to just finish off his history homework. He looked towards the Winchester house, feeling pretty nervous about meeting the daughter the next afternoon. He bit his lip, going to his closet and looking for something decent to wear. He wanted to impress her since he thought she was drop dead gorgeous. But what if she was a total bitch? What if she didn't like him and liked someone else?

"What are you thinking about?"

Jimmy turned to see Castiel standing in the doorway, arms folded as he smiled.

"Oh, wait, don't tell me." He said, sitting on the bed, "You're thinking about that girl, right?"

Jimmy flushed and shook his head.

"M'not."

"You are, because I can't stop thinking about her twin brother." Castiel said, "I'm your twin, Jimmy, I know everything about you."

Jimmy sighed and sat by his brother, remembering the times before Castiel came out to the family (at the dinner table, I should add). He remembered when Castiel would curl up in bed with him and cry through fear of the family kicking him out. Jimmy had always known. Like Castiel had said, they were twins. They knew everything about each other. He remembered the amount of times Castiel had been cradled in his arms, just laying there trembling and sobbing like his world would crash around him. And Jimmy being the loving older brother he was (well...older by four minutes), just promised him that everything would be okay, and that the family would love him no matter what happened.

"It's okay, y'know..." Castiel said, "She's a beautiful girl."

He chuckled bitterly and hung his head.

"At least you have a chance with her. I don't have a chance with her brother." He whispered, "He's too hot to be gay."

"No, he's too hot to be straight." Jimmy replied, sighing and getting back up to look in the closet, "You're good with fashion sense...what should I wear tomorrow?"

"Jimmy..." Castiel said, his brother looking back at him as he cupped his face, "Just. Be. You."

With that, he smiled, Jimmy looking a little happier than before. He left the room, sighing and going to his own room to mope about another boy he had the hots for, but could never have.

* * *

The sound of Adam's crying woke the Winchester house, and Mary trudged tiredly into the nursery, knowing that it was unlikely he'd settle in here. Lifting her baby from the crib, she bounced him lightly in her arms, considering sleeping on the floor by the crib so he knew she was here. But he had to get used to his room and sleeping in it on his own, so she was a bit unsure of what to do.

"Mom?"

She turned to see Isabelle standing in the doorway, looking at her mother with a grimace. She hated to see her mother looking so tired and she stepped forward.

"I can take this, if you want..." She whispered, Mary sighing in response.

"Go to bed, honey...you need your sleep." She replied, Isabelle shaking her head.

"Mom, you're exhausted. Go to bed and I'll stay here, okay?"

Mary didn't have the energy to argue so she just nodded, passing Adam to Isabelle and kissing her head softly, pressing a kiss to Adam's cheek.

"Goodnight, my loves." She whispered, "Thank you, Izzy."

Isabelle smiled and Mary left, heading back to her room while she closed the nursery door, rocking Adam in her arms. She began to sing to him, the baby hiccupping and drifting off to sleep slowly in her embrace. She smiled with relief, pressing a kiss to his head and lay him in the crib, tucking him back in and rubbing his belly as he stirred.

"Goodnight, baby brother." She whispered, locking the crib quietly before setting off his mobile which rested above his head.

Leaving the room, she headed into her room, shocked to find Dean sitting on the bed.

"Honey?" She whispered, "What's the matter?"

She turned on her bedside lamp and looked to her brother, seeing him bite his lip before that shameful flush came again.

"I...I never told you..." He whispered, Isabelle instantly concerned, "We're making a new start...and I wanna be completely honest with you all..."

"At two-fifteen in the morning?" Isabelle asked, Dean nodding sadly in response.

"When...when it started...back at Lawrence High..." Dean said quietly, "Y'know...the threats...the cold words..."

"Yeah?" Isabelle replied, worried sick for her brother.

At school, Dean always put on an 'I don't give a fuck what you think' attitude, but behind closed doors, Dean was hurting beyond understanding, and he was afraid. He was afraid of the fact that he was gay, and thought that everything that happened to the family was because of him. Because he was gay, Dean thought that the family's bad luck was a punishment for it.

"I...It became so difficult to shut it out." He breathed, Isabelle shocked that her brother was opening up to her.

They had the closest bond out of the family, and Dean knew he could go to Isabelle for everything. That instinct that twins had about each other was how Isabelle knew Dean was gay. She'd always known, and she'd always supported him, since of course it wasn't her place to tell anyone else or to tell him that it was wrong. She didn't think it was wrong that Dean was gay at all. It was only like being attracted to women but with different packaging.

"Dean?"

Pulling back his wrist bands that he always wore, Isabelle saw a series of faint scars, gasping at the sight.

"I never cut too deeply...just enough for it to hurt..." He whispered, Isabelle breaking into tears as she looked at her brother.

She knew he'd been hurting but she didn't know he'd been self harming.

"I...I stopped about two weeks ago..."

The remains of one cut were still there, the cut covered by a thin scab which made Isabelle feel sick to her stomach. She didn't know what else to do other than to pull Dean into her arms and cry against him. She hiccupped and sobbed, trying to keep quiet so as not to disturb their parents, Sam or Adam. She rubbed his back and ran her fingers through the back of his hair, crying herself out until she fell asleep in his embrace.

Dean sighed and kept hold of her, going to lay her in bed before she gripped him tighter.

"Don't go."

Dean stayed all night.

-TBC-

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	3. The Novak Kids

**Summary: **AU. The Novaks find a new family has moved in on their block, and discover that they seem to be complete strangers to kindness. But the three youngest kids find that the kids in that family need kindness more than anyone. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Isabelle Winchester.

**

* * *

Needed **

**-Three: The Novak Kids- **

Anna sighed and brushed her hair again, Lucifer tapping his foot impatiently on the floor as he waited for her.

"There." She said with a glare, "Finished. You happy?"

"Yes, I'm happy." Lucifer replied, "Don't be like that with me, baby girl."

Anna sighed and turned to hug him as he stroked her hair, kissing his cheek and taking his hand in hers as they headed out of the door. The afternoon was sunny and warm, and the Novaks were a little nervous about meeting the new family. Michael helped Gabriel onto the high curb, earning a glare from the nineteen year old who kept going on his own perfectly well on those crutches. He'd not got long left with the cast on his leg which he was relieved about since the damn thing had been itching like crazy. If only Lucifer hadn't run over his foot...

Inside the house, John saw the family coming and turned to Mary, picking up Adam as the little tyke toddled over, almost falling as he made his way towards his father.

"Mary, Dean, Sam and Izzy aren't taking the kids to their rooms okay?" He said, "Damn, that's like giving them a license to frolic whenever they want."

"Listen, I doubt that those kids are gonna be frolicking with each other, John." Mary replied, "They need time away from us adults to get to know each other. I'd rather have our children go to school and have people they can spend their day with."

John just tutted and kissed Adam's head, laying the baby back in his arms and tickling him gently which sent the tiny boy into a fit of chuckles.

"Who's a gorgeous boy?" John asked, "Is that you? Are you a gorgeous boy, Adam?"

The one year old squeaked and shouted.

"Dadda!"

"Atta boy." John praised, looking up to the ceiling, "Kids, the Novaks are here!"

Dean held Isabelle's hand as they were getting ready to leave her room. The family were the only ones who could touch Dean without him getting scared. Dean really had been through a hell of a lot at that school, including something which had changed his life forever. So, the kids had found out he was gay. He could deal with the tormenting words and the occasional beating, but when one of the guys had cornered him in the showers...well...that was a different thing all together.

On that day after school, Dean had been training in the boxing ring, and one of the kids, Alistair Masters had cornered him in the showers, and then proceeded to pin him to the floor and rape him. Dean hadn't said anything until after the incident where most of the school had tried to stone him to death. From then on, his family were the only ones who could touch him without him flinching. When John had found out, he'd gone absolutely insane and demanded that Dean told him why he'd kept it quiet. Mary had made him sleep in the car after that.

In reality, Dean Winchester was a truly tortured soul, and Isabelle knew her twin better than anyone. He still cried himself to sleep and sometimes Isabelle had to climb into bed with him and hold him, to protect him from any fear he had.

"It'll be okay..." She promised, "I doubt they're the touchy-feely type of kids...most teens aren't."

"I know..." Dean replied, "I can't help but worry, Iz..."

"I know, sweetie." Isabelle whispered, cupping her brother's cheek as a tear slid down it, "Dean, don't get upset...please..."

That was the thing. If Dean was sad, she was sad, and if Dean was happy, she was happy. They felt the same things and experienced the same emotions, and sometimes even the same aches and pains. They hated being asked about that though. They always had. But Isabelle had been through her own trauma, although she'd never said so to anyone else. That school hadn't been easy for her to be in either, and it didn't help when people found out her brother was gay.

"Baby, it's okay..." She promised, pulling her brother into her arms and rubbing his back to calm him, "You never know...the kids here might be so much more accepting..."

"Doubt it." Dean said bitterly, wiping his eyes before Sam saw them.

The thirteen year old trudged past, weary and sluggish.

"You tired, buddy?" Dean asked, earning a nod from the younger Winchester, "You need any help getting downstairs."

Sam shook his head but then nodded, Dean winding an arm around him and helping him down the stairs.

"Your muscles weaker today?" Dean asked, Sam nodding in response, "You taken your medication..."

Sam shook his head and Dean sighed, looking to Isabelle who went to the bathroom to get her baby brother's pills.

"Sam, you've gotta take your pills, man." Dean said.

"They taste funny." Sam complained, Dean sighing in reply.

"I know, but they help your muscles, okay, dude? You gotta take 'em."

Sam nodded and Dean kept an arm around his waist as Isabelle came with the pills, passing them to her brother who took them down with a quick swig of the water she'd brought him. There was a soft gurgle and Isabelle smiled as Adam crawled towards her, sitting on his backside and stretching his arms out to her.

"Hey, beautiful..." She whispered, leaning down and picking him up to rest him on her hip, grinning as he played with her hair, "I love you, baby boy...yes, I do..."

Mary opened the door and smiled at Michael who grinned at her, both of them introducing their families in turn. Mary took Adam from Isabelle and smiled.

"Why don't you guys take Anna, Jimmy, Castiel and Gabriel to one of your rooms, huh? Get to know each other."

"Uh...sure..." Isabelle replied, smiling at the others, "Smooth, Mom."

Mary flushed while the four younger Novaks headed upstairs, following the three Winchester children who looked to each other nervously. They headed into Isabelle's room, trying to avoid Dean's since they weren't sure if Dean had put his porn magazines away. He had a secret stash that Isabelle had accidentally found on the move and she didn't know if he'd hidden them away or not.

"Here we are..." She said quietly, the atmosphere incredibly awkward.

"So, you guys moved from where again?" Gabriel asked as the teenagers sat around Isabelle's room, Dean, Isabelle and Sam on the bed while Gabriel, Jimmy, Castiel and Anna sat around the room.

"From Lawrence, Kansas..." Isabelle replied, looking at Jimmy only to find him staring at her.

She shied away from his gaze and budged closer to Dean who was really trying not to stare at Jimmy's twin, Castiel.

"So...uh..." He began, trying to start a conversation, "Um..."

"Oh, wow!" Anna breathed suddenly, "Is that a _My Chemical Romance _poster?"

She pointed to Isabelle's bookcase which made the older girl smile.

"Aha..." She replied, "I got a bunch of 'em."

"Ooooh!" Anna squealed, "Can I see?"

Isabelle wasn't used to such reactions from others when she told them which bands she liked. It confused her a little and she wondered if the Novak kids were just doing it to sucker her in before she'd get taunted at school for it the next day.

"I've got loads for other bands too..." She replied, opening her chest that was by the bookcase and pulling out lots and lots of posters, Anna almost screaming as she headed over to look.

"Guys, come and see!" She urged, the others following their cousin and going to have a look.

"Oh, Sam...what's your _All American Rejects _poster doing in here?" Isabelle asked, Anna screeching in delight.

"You like _All American Rejects_?" She asked, Sam nodding in response, "They're my favourite!"

"Yeah, they're mine too!" Sam added, a little excited by the news that he had something in common with the girl before him.

"Oh, my God..." Jimmy breathed, pulling out a poster of _The Birthday Massacre_, "Who the hell likes these guys?"

Isabelle smiled guiltily, shocked when the gorgeous boy before her grinned like a maniac.

"God, they're my most favourite band ever!" He smiled, "How long have you been a fan?"

"Since I first heard _Science _three months ago. Can't get enough of them." Isabelle replied, Jimmy smiling and nodding.

"Yeah, that's what got me hooked too." He replied, "I know this sounds kinda weird, 'cause I just met you...but I got tickets for a concert of theirs in the summer...and no-one wants to go with me, not even from school. You wanna go?"

Isabelle blushed suddenly and felt tears stinging her eyes. No-one had ever been that kind before to her other than her family and it overwhelmed her a little. She looked to Jimmy who's face dropped as he feared he'd done something wrong, and she headed out of the room with her hand over her mouth, Jimmy looking to Dean apologetically.

"What did I do?" He asked, "Did I say something wrong?"

"No, no, don't worry." Dean reassured him, "She just...she's never had someone being so nice to her before..."

Jimmy looked a little puzzled as Castiel, Gabriel and Anna did. Dean looked to Sam who was pulling at his fingers.

"I'll go get her." Sam whispered, heading out of the room to find Isabelle.

"None of us are used to kids being as nice to us as you guys." Dean admitted, "We left Lawrence 'cause..."

"What?" Gabriel asked, "'Cause what, Dean?"

"Nothin'..." Dean replied, "Doesn't matter."

The others just nodded, deciding it wasn't their place to pry. Sam returned with Isabelle who was wiping her eyes with a tissue. She smiled softly and shook her head.

"God, I'm so sorry...I don't know what happened there..." She breathed, sitting by Dean who wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close.

The others nodded, while Gabriel took note of how Dean and Castiel were looking at each other.

"Y'know, Cassie here, he likes all sorts." He began, Castiel blushing, "Y'know, bit of _30 Seconds to Mars_, _Green Day_, _Rihanna_...you name it, he likes it."

Dean paused and bit his lip.

"_ACDC_?"

Castiel nodded.

"_Black Sabbath, Guns n Roses, Metallica...?_"

Castiel nodded again and Dean grinned.

"You got good taste, Cas."

"Same could be said for you, Dean." Castiel replied, getting lost in Dean's eyes for a minute before being snapped back into reality by a nudge from Gabriel.

"Listen, I'm gonna head back downstairs, folks." Gabriel said, standing with the aid of his crutches, "Oh, in the morning, if you guys wanna head over to our place for eight-ish and I can drive you guys to school, okay?"

"Thanks, Gabriel." Dean replied, "But when our cars come, we can take the others if you like..."

"Cool." Gabriel replied, "Gives me some time spare in the morning before I go job hunting."

He left the others on their own, and Dean smiled for a minute.

"Hey, Cas, why don't I show you some of my rock albums?" He said, "See if we've got the same ones."

Castiel smiled and nodded.

"I'd like that, thanks."

"Hey, I got the new _All American Rejects _album if you wanna go listen, Anna." Sam suggested, "I got tons of stuff like t-shirts and notepads and stuff...even an autograph from 'em."

"Wow!" Anna breathed, "Can we go see?"

"Sure." Sam replied, standing before wincing and sitting back down.

"Y'okay?" Dean asked, Sam nodding in response, "Sorry, guys, let me take him into his room...c'mon, Anna."

"Is he okay?" She asked, Dean nodding in response.

"Yeah, he's just got a deficiency in his muscles is all." He said softly, "Makes his legs a bit tired."

With that, he hoisted Sam up and kept him close.

"Just wait another few minutes, Sam and those pills will kick in, okay?" Dean said softly, Sam nodding weakly while Anna and Castiel followed them out of the room, leaving Jimmy and Isabelle alone.

"Hey, I'm sorry I upset you..." Jimmy said softly, going to touch her arm only for her to shift uncomfortably.

He withdrew his hand and looked down, biting his lip.

"You didn't upset me." Isabelle replied, "Don't worry...I promise you didn't."

Jimmy smiled, feeling a little better before the two got talking.

For the rest of the afternoon, the Winchester children experienced kindness that they hadn't received from other kids before, which made them feel a little more at ease about the next day of school.

* * *

Sam lay in bed that night and thought about how nice Anna was, and how cool she'd been to hang out with that day. He couldn't get her gorgeous eyes out of his head, or that shade of red her hair was that was god-damn gorgeous. They were into the same movies and books. The _Twilight _Saga was a particular favourite. Anna had asked a lot of questions about his muscle deficiency, and she also asked if the question was awkward. She was so considerate when she was speaking to him that it seemed a little alien to Sam in a way.

As for Dean, he couldn't get Castiel's eyes out of his head. The way they sparkled was just so...beautiful. Yeah, the kid was beautiful, and Dean got the 'gay vibe' from him, so to speak. They'd accidentally stumbled across a photo of Dean with his first boyfriend who'd moved not long after, and Dean knew Castiel could tell that they'd been more than friends. He just hoped Castiel didn't think any less of him. Castiel had just smiled softly, and his eyes had sparkled in knowing and almost in relief. Dean wondered if Castiel knew and was happy to have someone to talk to who was like him. It was kind of obvious to Dean that Castiel was gay. It was just little signs in his behaviour that were similar to what Isabelle had said she'd picked up about him when she realised he was gay. He just hoped he wouldn't go through the same shit that he'd been through at Lawrence High.

Isabelle lay on her side and thought of how Jimmy's lips would feel on her skin. They looked so soft that she just wanted to kiss them off, but she knew she wanted to be a friend of his first at least. He was so sweet, and he'd asked her a lot of questions about her last high school. She'd been very reserved and she was certain he'd picked up on her nervousness when he'd asked her things. She thought he was so gorgeous, but she knew he was way out of her league. Knowing her luck he'd already be with someone a million times prettier than her, and she'd have to sit and endure a sickeningly lovey-dovey relationship every day.

She just hoped he'd never find out her secret. She hoped that no-one would find out her secret, because if they did, she didn't know what would happen, and she never really wanted to find out.

-TBC-

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**


	4. School of Shock

**Summary: **AU. The Novaks find a new family has moved in on their block, and discover that they seem to be complete strangers to kindness. But the three youngest kids find that the kids in that family need kindness more than anyone. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Isabelle Winchester.

* * *

**Needed **

**-Four: School of Shock- **

"You think this is gonna be okay?" Sam asked as he, Isabelle and Dean made their way towards the Novak house.

"Hope so." Isabelle replied, rubbing Dean's back as he stopped for a moment to think.

"I can't do this." He said, turning to walk away only to be pulled back by Isabelle.

"Yes, you can." She told him, "You can, Dean."

"I..."

"Dean, Izzy, Sam!" Gabriel called, "Good to see you."

"Morning, Gabe." Sam said quietly, the three of them reaching the house and climbing into the SUV, Castiel, Anna and Jimmy already buckled in.

"Hey, guys." Jimmy said sweetly, Isabelle sitting next to him, "Morning, Izzy."

"Morning, Jimmy." Isabelle replied, looking in the rear view mirror at her brothers and chuckling at the puppy eyes they wore for their friends.

The ride to school was quiet and at times awkward since the kids were still getting to know each other. But as Jimmy promised them all, they'd love the school and the kids in it.

"Uh, I won't need a ride home, Gabriel." Isabelle said sweetly, "I have to go and get my baby brother."

"Listen, I've still got the twins' car seats." Gabriel said softly, "I can fix one in the car and we'll stop by the nursery to pick Adam up."

"You sure?" Isabelle asked, Gabriel nodding, "That's really kind. Thank you."

When the kids walked through the school doors, they got the biggest shock of a lifetime, in particular, Dean. There were couples of the same gender walking along hand in hand and there was no-one saying anything about it. No-one was threatening anyone or being cruel, or shouting vicious remarks. Castiel came up behind Dean and whispered in his ear.

"As you can see, we're incredibly open and accepting here." He said, "You won't have anything to worry about."

"Huh?" Dean asked, Castiel smiling softly.

"Dean, I know that you're gay." He whispered, "I am too, and I have what Jimmy calls a gaydar. I can tell."

"That obvious am I?" Dean asked with a smile, Castiel chuckling quietly.

"No. You're just too hot to be straight." He replied, realising he'd been kind of forward.

But Dean had the biggest smile on his face, Castiel smiling with relief.

"You think so?" Dean asked, Castiel nodding in response.

"I'm guessing kids weren't so open or accepting at your old school."

Something inside Castiel wished he hadn't asked that when Dean's smile faded. The kid must've had a hard time at his other school.

_'Oh, Castiel...'_ Dean thought, _'You have no idea.'_

* * *

"So, you guys came all the way from Kansas?" Jo Harvelle asked, her brother Ash brushing his hand through his mullet.

"Yeah." Isabelle replied, smiling shyly at her.

"Cool." Ash said with a grin, looking to Chuck Shurley who was snuggling with his girlfriend, Becky Rosen.

"Why did you move, can we ask?" Chuck asked, Isabelle sighing in response.

"Just wanted a change."

Dean thanked her with a look for not telling the truth and she smiled sweetly at him, turning to Jimmy who began to speak to her.

"Hey, um, this is really kinda forward, but we're having a slumber party at our house on Friday," He began, "Do you, Dean and Sam wanna come?"

Dean looked over at Castiel who smiled at him, and then looked to his sister.

"We'll ask our parents. I don't know if they'll need someone to babysit Adam or not." He said, "Uh, thanks for the offer."

"No problem." Jimmy replied, "Just let us know by Thursday morning."

He smiled at Isabelle who blushed and smiled in return, she and Dean unable to believe that kids could be so kind. At school there was hardly any abuse thrown at others, and kids just seemed to all get on with each other. It was strange, alien to them since all that they'd experienced was hatred and hurt at their other school.

"By the way," Castiel began, "Gabriel's found the car seat."

Isabelle smiled and the other gazed at her curiously.

"I have to pick up my baby brother from day care after school. My mom works at a nursery about ten minutes from here." She explained, the others grinning in response.  
"You have a baby brother?" Jo asked, "What's his name?"

"Adam." Isabelle replied, Jimmy grinning at the others.

"He's the cutest little thing."

"Really?" Becky asked, "You got a picture?"

Dean pulled out his cell phone, showing the others his favourite photo. It was of him and Sam sat with Isabelle in between them who cradled Adam in her arms, the three of them smiling down at him.

"Oh, he's precious!" Becky breathed, the others all smiling as they saw the photo.

For the first time in their lives, Dean and Isabelle felt appreciated.

* * *

Isabelle left the nursery with Adam in her arms, his little backpack over her shoulder. Jimmy watched through the car window as she spoke gently to the baby and kissed his head repeatedly, blowing little raspberries on his cheek which made the baby squirm and laugh in her arms. After getting him to the car, she strapped him with expert speed and precision into his car seat before climbing in the other side, Jimmy climbing out so that she could sit next to her brother. He leaned over to look at the tiny boy who grinned up at him and reached out for him.

"He'll hold your hand." Isabelle said sweetly, "It's okay, you can tickle his belly, he loves that."

Jimmy did so and Adam squealed with delight, grabbing Jimmy's finger and studying it carefully.

"That's a good sign." Isabelle laughed, "He likes you."

"Hi, Adam." Jimmy said with a grin, "Who's a cheeky boy?"

"Adam's a cheeky boy!" Isabelle beamed, "Yes, he is, aren't you sweet pea?"

She leaned down and lifted up his little t-shirt, blowing raspberries on his belly which sent shrieks of laughter through the car.

"Ain't he cute?" Gabriel laughed, "God, he's one happy baby, huh?"

"Very happy." Dean said, "He rarely cries or looks sad. He's always got a grin on his face."

Isabelle continued to fuss over him, deciding to show Jimmy the thing she was most proud of.

"Hey, check this out." She said, unzipping the little backpack and taking out a tiny blue square blanket, passing it to her brother, "Where's Adam?"

Adam lifted the blanket over his eyes, Jimmy gaping in response and laughing as he pulled it down again.

"There he is!" Isabelle cried, "Where's Adam?"

Adam covered his face with the blanket, pulling it down again with a babyish giggle and a huge grin on his cute little face.

"There he is!" Isabelle exclaimed, "Good boy! Clever boy, Adam!"

Jimmy looked at Isabelle and smiled at how good she was with the baby. He knew that she'd make an amazing mother, and he knew the guy who got to have children with her would be the luckiest guy on the planet. He scared himself as soon as the thought that he wanted to be the father to her children entered his head. His mind flashed through what life would be like being Isabelle Winchester's boyfriend, her fiancé, he husband, the father of her children. He shared a look with Castiel who knew instantly what was happening. They'd be having a talk later.

* * *

After dinner that night, Castiel found Jimmy sat in his room, wondering what had startled his twin so much. It wasn't like Jimmy to be so unnerved by something, and he'd worried all through dinner, especially since Jimmy hadn't touched his cheeseburger. Jimmy _loved _burgers and he hadn't even so much as picked his up at dinner.

"Jimmy?"

"Cas, I need help! I'm sick, okay? I'm sick and twisted!" Jimmy panicked, Castiel closing the door and sitting by his brother, "When we were in the car on the way home...I was having images of being in a relationship with Izzy...having kids with her..."

"Oh." Castiel began, "That's...that's odd."

"I know!" Jimmy cried, "God, I'm sick...I'm twisted, I'm a fucking stalker-to-be!"

"Jimmy, calm down." Castiel whispered, pulling his brother into a hug, "Calm down. You just really like her, that's all. I really like her brother. It's fine. You just had a little glimpse into what you'd like to happen. If you really like her, ask her out."

"I can't. We've only known each other for two days." Jimmy breathed, "I invited her to the slumber party. That should be enough for now."

Castiel sighed and stroked his brother's hair. Jimmy was the type to fall for a girl very quickly, and a lot of the girls who he'd fallen for just didn't like him back. They were never nasty about it though. They were always really gentle when they let him down and he didn't get overly upset.

"I know I say this way too often to you, Jimmy, but if she doesn't like you back..."

"It's not the end of the world." Jimmy recited, "I know."

"But, if you want me to be honest, I think she kinda likes you too." Castiel told him, "But don't rush into anything, just give it time to blossom, okay?"

"Thanks, Cas."

"No problem, Jimmy."

* * *

"You got invited to a slumber party?" John laughed, "God, how old are you guys?"

"Hey, Jimmy and Cas are having a movie night and we're staying over, that's a slumber party, Dad!" Isabelle replied, "It was really good of them to invite us over, okay? These guys are our first friends."

John stopped laughing as tears of shame filled his daughter's eyes and he pulled her closer to him, feeling her begin to cry against him. He'd forgotten how important things like this were to his children and he realised he'd been a total dick about it.

"God, I'm sorry, Iz." He whispered, "I'm so sorry, baby girl, I wasn't thinking."

Mary smiled at John as he held their daughter and he pressed a gentle kiss to her head, keeping her cuddled close.

"I'm so happy that you guys have made so many friends, sweetie." He told her, "And Dean seems happier than he's been in months."

"I know." Isabelle replied, "And the kids are so accepting at that school, Dad. Gay couples are there left right and centre...and..."

She leaned towards his ear.

"I think Dean's found someone."

John grinned and Isabelle turned at the sound of a gentle gurgle, bending down to pick up her baby brother and blow some raspberries on his cheek, kissing his little face all over which made him laugh.

"I love you, baby boy." She told him, "Goodnight, sweet pea."

She passed him to her Dad who kissed him and took him upstairs to put him to bed, Isabelle heading to her room to go on her laptop for a while. She ended up spending three hours talking to Jimmy, who it seemed she was liking more and more as time went on.

-TBC-

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the update! **

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**


	5. Are You Watching Me?

**Summary: **AU. The Novaks find a new family has moved in on their block, and discover that they seem to be complete strangers to kindness. But the three youngest kids find that the kids in that family need kindness more than anyone. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Isabelle Winchester.

**A/N: **I'm so sorry for such a late update, and I know **_Were-girl19_** has been begging me to, so here it is! Hope you enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

**Needed **

**-Five: Are You Watching Me?- **

Wednesday was when things became a little tough for Isabelle. She passed the janitor on the corridor when she was alone on it, and her heart leapt into her throat. He smiled at her, her smiling back before taking off into the girl's bathroom, fighting a panic attack. Her parents still didn't know her secret, and she was determined to keep it that way.

It had happened while she was at Lawrence High.

She'd been minding her own business when the janitor met her that day. She was alone in the corridor, classes going on around her left, right and centre. But he'd just grabbed her and covered her mouth, dragging her into his closet. He'd raped her. And it didn't stop there. It went for months, and it turned out that she wasn't the only one he did it to. She'd once been raped alongside another girl younger than her. They never spoke to each other, spoke about it to each other or anyone else. Never.

As she recovered from her fright, she scrubbed her hands over her face and walked out of the bathroom with her head up and her posture calm. No-one could know. What would they think of her? She was a dirty little whore. She knew that much. She headed back to class, and the others knew that something was wrong with her as she sat nervously in her seat. She just wouldn't tell the what.

* * *

Friday came quicker than anticipated, and the group of friends were all settled at the Novak house, sat together ready to watch the horror line-up Jimmy had planned. Crowley, who the Winchesters had met recently, was sat close to Isabelle, who was intrigued by him incredibly. But Jimmy felt a pang of jealousy at that and he decided to sit on her other side. As _Saw _started, Jimmy felt a hand on his and he looked to see Isabelle curling closer to him.

"You okay?" He asked, the young girl nodding in response.

"I'm scared..." She muttered, Jimmy winding an arm around her and keeping her close.

The movie continued and Bella Talbot, Ash's girlfriend, snuggled up to him, who everyone was meeting for the first time, and Jo snuggled up to Crowley. They winced at the gore, Anna trembling as she hid her face in Sam's shoulder.

"Protect me, Sam..." She whimpered, Sam smiling and holding her close to him.

Castiel sat with Dean, looking up at that beautiful face. He'd never seen a boy as gorgeous in his life, and he knew that he was helping Dean feel more at ease with himself. He knew, however, that Dean wasn't into physical contact with anyone other than his family, and he found that out when Dean went to play football with the school team. The boys patted him on the back and he flinched away slightly from every touch. It made Castiel wonder why.

Jimmy looked down to see Isabelle asleep against him, and he was confused. It was only eight-thirty. Why was she asleep?

"Dean?"

The older Winchester looked up and sighed sadly when he saw his sister, knowing that something was really wrong with her. It had been since Wednesday. She'd not been sleeping, eating much or talking a lot. She'd become really quite frightened about _something_, but no-one knew what. Dean wished he did, just so he could help her.

"She's not been sleeping well." He said, "Since Wednesday, she's had about three hours all together. And she's stopped eating as much for some reason."

"Is everything okay with her?" Jo asked, Dean shrugging in response which worried the others greatly.

"I don't know." He said honestly, "She's never been this closed off before. It's a little bit worrying if I'm quite honest, but we're giving her the space she needs. She's only done the same for us."

The rest of the group nodded and Jimmy realised that her weight was hurting him a little bit, so he looked up at Dean, being mindful to ask before he did this.

"Can I move her?" He asked, "I think she'd be better laying down."

"Yeah, go ahead." Dean whispered, "I'll give you a hand."

He moved over to Isabelle and they got her lowered onto the small mattress she was sleeping on, Dean moving to unzip her jacket to remove it only to hear her mumbling.

"No...please..."

He stopped dead in his tracks and the others did as the mumbling grew worse, Castiel pausing the DVD.

"No..." She muttered, Dean gently touching her face and hushing her.

"Izzy, it's Dean..." He whispered, pulling her jacket off on one side while Jimmy did the other.

"NO!" She cried, pulling back and pushing them both away, "PLEASE, DON'T!"

"Izzy?" Dean said sternly, wondering what on earth was wrong with his sister, "Baby girl?"

"NO!"

Isabelle shot up, screaming and flinching away from everyone who panicked a little at her pale state. She was shivering, sweating, pale and clearly really frightened, and her friends only wished they knew why. Dean went to touch her, only for her to scream at him.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!"

She curled in on herself, trembling and crying where she was laying. Dean just wanted to hold the poor thing, and he wondered what the hell was going through her head.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" He asked, "What's happened, huh?"

"I wanna go home..." She whimpered, Dean looking to the others who looked just as concerned as he did, "Wanna go, Dean..."

He looked guiltily at Jimmy who just bit his lip.

"She needs to be at home, Dean. It's okay." He promised, "Just get her home, huh? It's clearly where she needs to be right now."

"I'm sorry..." Isabelle cried, "I've wrecked everything."

"No, you haven't, Izzy." Jimmy promised, "Get yourself home and get some rest, huh?"

Dean helped her pack up and he and Sam headed back across the road with her, noticing how she shuddered when they touched her. She needed to be at home quite desperately, yet Dean and Sam needed to know what had happened to her back then. Isabelle had never felt so embarrassed in her life and as soon as she got through the front door she sprinted up to her room, curled up under the covers and burst into tears.

* * *

"Shhh..." Mary soothed as she stroked Isabelle's head, "Hush, my angel, it's alright. It's okay."

Dean watched through the door as she tried her best to calm Isabelle. Whatever his sister was going through was clearly too much for her to handle, but the knock on the door surprised him a little and when John answered the door, he found all of the kids' friends on the other side, each one looking as concerned as the next.

"Hi, Mr Winchester, is Izzy alright?" Jo asked, "She seemed really upset, we're all so worried about her..."

"She's just resting." John replied, "Thanks for coming over, guys, but Mary's just trying to calm her down, that's all."

"What is it that's gotten her so upset?" Jimmy asked, "Did one of us upset her or something?"

"No, no, it's clearly something she's been keeping locked up, I'm sure it's nothing to do with you guys." John told them, "Really, try not to worry and I'm sure Dean will keep you posted."

The others nodded and Jimmy stayed behind a moment as they began to head back across the road, John gazing at him curiously.

"There's been something bothering her for a couple of days, sir..." He said softly, "She's been jumpy and things at school and a little edgy around people."

"You think she's being bullied?" John asked, Jimmy shaking his head.

"We're with her all the time and no-one says a bad thing to her. Bullying's not tolerated at our school, so we'd know if it'd happened." Jimmy said quietly, "She's not been eating and she almost fell asleep at lunch yesterday..."

"I see." John replied, "Thank you, Jimmy. Go back with the others, huh? I'll keep an eye on her and we'll keep you informed, okay?"

"Thanks, sir." Jimmy said with a weak smile, heading back with the others who tried their best to enjoy the rest of their night.

John went upstairs to Isabelle's room, knocking on the door gently and heading inside with Dean and Sam in tow, kneeling by the bed and stroking his daughter's head gently.

"Izzy, if there's something troubling you, you need to tell us..."

-TBC-

* * *

**Will Isabelle share her secret? You'll have to wait until the next chapter to find out! **

**Hope you enjoyed this late update! **

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**


	6. Sometimes The Truth Hurts

**Summary: **AU. The Novaks find a new family has moved in on their block, and discover that they seem to be complete strangers to kindness. But the three youngest kids find that the kids in that family need kindness more than anyone. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Isabelle Winchester.

**A/N: **Thanks very much for the support so far! I'm so glad you're enjoying this fic! Here's chapter six!

Hope you like!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

**Needed **

**-Six: Sometimes The Truth Hurts- **

John slammed his fists against the wall, and while Dean cradled a frightened and distraught Isabelle, Mary rushed to calm her husband.

The entire family was broken by the news that Isabelle had been raped of her virginity, her innocence. Their beautiful girl had been abused and hurt in more ways than they could think of. Mary felt guilty, as John did, that their two oldest children had come to such harm and they couldn't stop it. Both their oldest children, the twins they'd dreamed of, had been raped.

"Oh, John..." Mary gasped, John taking her into his arms and holding her while Sam went to sit by Dean and Isabelle.

Their parents turned to them and knelt on the floor by the bed, the entire family embracing in one huge hug. Each Winchester was in tears, including Adam in the next room who'd heard John's shouting. John went to go and get him while Mary just held her children, rubbing their backs tenderly.

"God, I'm so sorry, my darlings." She whispered, "I'm so sorry I've let you come to harm like this..."

"I'm sorry for not telling you, Mama." Isabelle sobbed, "I'm sorry."

Mary's heart broke even more for her baby girl and she held her closer. Dean had been the same when he'd told the family about when he was raped. He'd apologised for not saying anything and Mary and John had to really try and get it into his head that he wasn't to blame in any way.

"Shhh, baby." She whispered, "Don't you apologise for anything, my love, not one thing."

John emerged with Adam and returned to his wife and children, kneeling down and passing Adam to his sister. The baby looked up at Isabelle, as if sensing her pain and he let himself flop against her body, his tiny hands gripping the fabric of her nightdress and his legs kicking gently against hers. Isabelle pulled him closer and cuddled him to her, pressing kisses to his head.

"I love you guys." She whispered, her tears still falling thick and fast, "I...I just need some time."

"Baby, if you need anything at all..." John began, "You know where we all are, okay?"

Isabelle nodded in thanks and the others kissed her goodnight, leaving the room to let her rest herself. She lay herself in bed, feeling an urge to go and look out of the window.

She did, spotting Jimmy in the room of his house looking out of the window at the same time. That was a little odd she had to admit but she saw the worry etched on his face, and she realised he was concerned about her. She smiled and waved, and he waved in return. She opened her window and he opened his, the two gazing at each other sadly.

"You alright, sweetie?" Jimmy asked, Isabelle nodding in response, "Good. I'll tell the others. Night, Izzy!"

"Night, Jimmy!" Isabelle called back, closing her window and climbing into bed.

If she was honest, she was thankful that the weight of that burden was off her shoulders and that her family knew. She just hoped that they didn't look upon her differently, as though she was weak and vulnerable. She'd coped mostly okay with what had happened but Dean still bore the guilt that he'd manifested after what had happened to him, and she wanted to stay strong for Dean. Dean came first. In her mind, Dean had always come first and nothing was about to change that.

Nothing.

* * *

The following morning, Isabelle awoke to find Dean sitting on the end of her bed, his hand stroking hers tenderly. She sat up slowly, embracing him in a loving hug and rubbing his back gently.

"Good morning." She whispered, Dean holding onto her and kissing her hair tenderly.

"Morning, Izzy." He replied, Isabelle pulling back to look at him, "Why didn't you say anything?"

"You had your own trauma, okay? None of you would've been able to take the strain of another thing like this." Isabelle said honestly, "You'd been through hell, Dean. That wasn't as big an issue as what you'd been through."

"Isabelle, you were raped!" Dean said sternly, his use of her full name shocking her a little.

"So were you, Dean. You were coming to terms with your sexuality too which must've thrown you all into a mess inside your head!" She retorted, "I kept it quiet because Mom and Dad would've had breakdowns! And Sam had enough trouble with his muscles and all the bullying that went off and you guys didn't need my issues clouding everything else!"

She didn't realise she was crying until she saw the look in Dean's eyes. He leaned forward and brushed his lips against her forehead, cupping her face in his hands and gently stroking away the tears. He fought back tears himself and pressed their foreheads together, pulling her close to him like he was trying to protect her as he always was.

The twin bond that Isabelle and Dean had was so strong that a lot of the time they knew what the other person was feeling, thinking and doing. What made Isabelle distraught made Dean distraught too. What made Dean feel angry made Isabelle feel angry too. It was just their way, their bond, their life. They were used to it, and as Dean held his sister close to his body, he felt the tears make their way down his cheeks.

"I love you, Izzy." He told her sincerely, "I love you more than anything."

"I love you too, Dean." She replied with equal sincerity, "I love you so much."

"You want some breakfast?" Dean asked, "Mom's making pancakes."

Isabelle smiled and climbed out of bed, taking Dean's hand in her own as they headed downstairs together. Mary's face lit up when she saw Isabelle and she served a plate of pancakes up, putting them on Isabelle's place mat.

"Morning, baby." She said softly, "You've just missed your father. He's left for work."

Isabelle kissed Sam and Adam good morning, doing the same to Mary before taking her seat at the table, holding Adam's hand as she pressed little kisses to it.

"How are you feeling, sweetheart?" Mary asked, placing a glass of strawberry milkshake in front of her daughter and rubbing her back as she continued to feed Adam, "You sleep okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay, and I slept well thanks." Isabelle replied, "How are you this morning?"

"I'm fine, my love." Mary said softly, "Your brother wants to take you out today."

Isabelle looked up at Dean and smiled softly, Dean smiling gently in response and continuing to eat his breakfast.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Isabelle asked as she climbed into the car with Dean.

"Just out of the way, honey." Dean replied, "Mom's been making a fuss about what to do with regards to what came out last night, and she's trying to persuade Dad to get us both into counselling."

"Fuck..." Isabelle sighed, "Listen, I've coped on my own for three months with this. I've coped fine and I'm still coping."

"You can always come to me if things get too much." Dean told her, "You let me come to you often enough and you're my twin. I know I treat you like my baby sister, but you've been there so much for me."

"Thanks, Dean." Isabelle replied, smiling as she and Dean arrived at the park, "I like it here."

"Yeah." Dean said with a smile as he and his sister got out of the car to walk down to the pond, "Me too."

-TBC-

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Thanks for reading so far!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**


	7. First Kisses and Blurted Truths

**Summary: **AU. The Novaks find a new family has moved in on their block, and discover that they seem to be complete strangers to kindness. But the three youngest kids find that the kids in that family need kindness more than anyone. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Isabelle Winchester.

**A/N: **Thanks so much for the support with the last chapter! I hope you enjoy this one and the twist in it!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

**Needed **

**-Seven: First Kisses and Blurted Truths- **

Dean and Isabelle got themselves settled by the pond, watching as the fish in it swam around quietly, minding their own business. The siblings shared sweet smiles as they saw Crowley and Jo walking through hand in hand, the two heading over to join them. Isabelle smiled as Jo hugged her, followed by Crowley who patted Dean on the back, and for once, Dean didn't flinch. Isabelle smiled wider at that.

"How are you feeling?" Jo asked, Isabelle nodding softly in response.

"I feel good, thanks." She said, "Really good."

The four sat down, chatting about school quietly when four familiar faces came into vision. Crowley winced, Jo rolling her eyes while Dean and Isabelle watched warily.

"Here come the Masters siblings." Jo sighed, "Leave it to us."

Dean felt his stomach drop at the name and so did Isabelle. Masters. Alistair Masters was the one who'd raped Dean at their old school and they just hoped and prayed that it was a coincidence that these bullies were called Masters.

"Yeah, just keep quiet and don't say anything." Crowley said quietly, "We'll deal with it. And Jo, if he ever touches you again you tell me and I'll kill him. I won't let him off lightly like I will now."

"What?" Isabelle asked, Jo shaking her head.

"Azazel, the boy in the middle, tried to feel me up behind the bike sheds. It's actually how Crowley and I got together." She said, sighing dreamily, "He saved me."

"And I would, over and over." Crowley promised, "Love you remember. We've got Ruby, the scrawny eight year old, twelve year old Meg and the twins Lilith and Azazel who are in our year at school."

"Crowley, Jo." Azazel snarled, "Why are you hanging out with these freaks?"

"Hey, back the fuck off, Masters." Jo spat, "Take your minions with you."

"Say that again!" Meg lisped through her brace, Jo standing up along with Crowley.

"Bring it, squirt." Jo snarled, Lilith gripping her by the tank top.

"Touch her and I'll kill you." She growled, Crowley going for Azazel and grabbing him around the throat.

"You touch _her_..." Crowley said lowly, "And this one will need an undertaker quicker than you can snap your fingers."

Lilith backed down when Crowley raised his eyebrows at her and then glared at the Winchesters who stood up, not ready to back down from anything. They weren't running anymore. No way. They'd face it no matter what happened, and Isabelle locked eyes with Lilith for as long as she could.

"I wonder if you two know the real reason why these freaks moved here." She said, Isabelle going very pale as Dean did, "They were bullied for being such losers at their old school, and these two..."

She grinned evilly and looked at Dean who looked just about ready to faint at that moment.

"These two got raped at school. Showed you for being a fag, didn't it, Dean?" She snarled, "Our cousin did such a good job with you."

Isabelle couldn't contain it any more and she just shoved Lilith onto her back, diving on top of her and punching the hell out of her. Crowley and Jo really didn't want to stop her but they pulled her off of the girl, taking in the state of her as Dean just grabbed her and pulled her to his body. Jo kicked Lilith's stomach and ragged her to her feet, shoving her away along with the others.

"Get outta here." She growled, "Before I call the others."

The Masters siblings left, Jo noticing the way that Crowley was looking at the Winchester siblings.

"Is what she said the truth?" She asked, Dean nodding and holding his sister who was close to having a mental breakdown against his chest, "Oh, God...Guys..."

* * *

Anna giggled as Sam hit her with a pillow, the redhead grabbing her own pillow and hitting the older teen back. She hit him three times, knocking him onto the bed and straddling his waist to keep hitting him with the pillow, stopping as she felt something hard press against her suddenly. She gasped and jumped away from Sam who sat up and put the pillow over his lap, blushing with complete embarrassment.

"I'm sorry..." He said, barely able to look at the girl who was ready to burst out laughing.

And she did.

Sam was confused. She was supposed to be freaked out by it and tell her brother or something, but she didn't. She was laughing and she edged closer to him, sitting by his side and cuddling him close.

"Oh, Sam." She laughed, "It's okay. Didn't know you were attracted to me."

"I'm not..." Sam replied, realising he'd just hurt her feelings, "I'm more than attracted, I mean..."

Anna looked at him with uncertainty, Sam edging a little closer and doing what he'd seen Dean do with his boyfriend and Isabelle do with her only boyfriend. He cupped her cheek and stroked it gently.

"I really like you, Anna." He said softly, "You're really sweet, and you're really fun. You're kind and you're gentle...I think you're beautiful."

"Sam...?"

"Will you be my girlfriend, Anna?"

Anna nodded and smiled sweetly, feeling her heart thunder in her chest as Sam leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers in a tender kiss. Their lips opened a little as they tried to kiss each other as they'd seen their siblings kiss other people and when they parted they just hugged each other.

"I have a boyfriend..." Anna breathed, "I can't believe it."

"You really like me?" Sam asked, Anna nodding in response.

"Really, really." She replied, "I wanted to ask you out but I was scared you'd say no."

"I'd never say no." Sam said with a smile, leaning in to kiss her again, "Ever."

Anna beamed into the kiss and this time they moved their lips a little more, holding onto each other before being disturbed by a knock on the door and Lucifer walking in.

"Oh...sorry, guys..." He said, slightly embarrassed, "Um...you're together then?"

"Yeah." Anna told him, Lucifer looking at them with warning in his eyes.

"Okay...Anna, I'd like a word with you after dinner." He said, Anna sighing and nodding in response.

"Yes, Luci." She replied, watching her brother leave before cuddling up to Sam again.

The two lay back against the pillows and snuggled together, looking at the ceiling as they held each other tenderly.

Sam smiled. His first girlfriend. He couldn't wait to tell the others at home, and he couldn't wait to arrange a proper date with Anna. He'd take her somewhere nice. Maybe the movies or a diner or something and then to the park that Dean and Isabelle had just come back from. Apparently Isabelle had kicked the shit out of someone, but he'd surely hear the whole tale when he got home.

* * *

"Oh, my God..." Jimmy breathed as he and the others sat at Jo's, taking in the news that Jo and Crowley had delivered to them that night, "No wonder she didn't want to be touched."

"No wonder Dean flinches." Castiel added, everyone else nodding in response.

"And what makes it so much worse is that the bitch and bastard who think they can attack people out of school are related to the fucker who raped Dean." Bela growled.

"Isabelle kept it quiet to save her family any more pain than they'd endured through what had happened to Dean." Ash said quietly, looking to Jimmy and Castiel who they all knew had crushes on the Winchester twins, "For God's sake, you guys be careful."

"We will." Jimmy snapped, "We'd never dream of pushing them, Ash and you know that."

"We know, Jimmy." Jo said, glaring at Ash, "We know."

-TBC-

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Thanks for reading so far!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**


	8. Close Encounters

**Summary: **AU. The Novaks find a new family has moved in on their block, and discover that they seem to be complete strangers to kindness. But the three youngest kids find that the kids in that family need kindness more than anyone. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Isabelle Winchester.

**A/N: **Thanks so much for the support with the last chapter! Hope you enjoy this one!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

**Needed **

**-Eight: Close Encounters- **

The next day, the Winchester children were alone in the house as Mary and John had decided to take Adam out for a trip to the park. Now that Dean and Isabelle's cars sat in the driveway, they could take the Novak children to school and bring them home, which gave Gabriel a rest after being the school taxi driver for so long. Sam was sitting by Isabelle in the living room, watching her drawing in her sketch pad.

"What are you drawing?" He asked, Isabelle looking up and smiling.

"The family portrait." She said, indicating the picture that hung above the fireplace.

Sam smiled, going over to see how his sister had done with her drawing, and he gasped. It was perfect. It looked just like a black and white photo and everyone was drawn to look just as they did in reality. It was so beautiful, and Sam knew that the others would simply love it. Adam looked so gorgeous laying there in Mary's arms as the others sat around her, and Isabelle, he noticed was beaming. She hadn't smiled like that in a long time, and now he knew why, it not only made him stupidly angry, but it broke his heart.

"So, you and Anna, huh?" She asked with a grin, making him blush and laugh nervously, "Don't be embarrassed, baby, we're happy for you. All of us."

Sam smiled and hugged his sister, Isabelle grinning and holding onto him in too, kissing him and whispering a gentle 'I love you' which he returned before heading out and across the road to the Novak house. Isabelle put down her drawing and curled up on the couch, sighing quietly as she went into thought about how the lives of her and her family had changed since she'd moved here. They knew the most amazing kids and their lives were taking a turn for the better...finally.

She heard a knock at the door, answering it only to find Jimmy standing on the other side. He smiled, Isabelle smiling in return and letting him inside.

"Hey, Jimmy." She said softly, watching the weak smile emerge on Jimmy's full lips, "What's wrong?"

"Can we talk?" Jimmy asked, Isabelle nodding quietly and heading into the living room, hearing him close the door and follow her in.

She wondered what was wrong, and then it hit her that Crowley and Jo had probably informed the group of friends of what had transpired the day before and he was here to...well...support her? Be there for her? Disown her?

"I...um..." He stalled, looking at her and reaching to take her hand as he sat by her side. "Jo and Crowley...they explained what happened."

He looked to her with sad eyes and she took his hand, his other hand covering hers. He couldn't believe someone could do such a horrible thing to her, to someone so beautiful and so kind. Someone so sweet and gentle, yet here she sat vulnerable before him. He wanted to hold her so much and to promise her all he could.

"I'm so, so sorry...I'm sorry that we didn't know and that we frightened you the other night." He began, watching tears fall from her eyes, "If you ever need anything, you know where we are. I'm here for you if you need me to be, okay?"

Isabelle, not knowing what else to do, threw herself into his arms and gripped him tightly, sobbing into his shoulder. Jimmy held on to her almost desperately and he stroked her hair, hushing her sobs and trying to comfort her the best he could.

"Th-thank you." She whispered, pressing herself closer to him, if that was possible, "You guys are so amazing."

"Shhh, you don't have to thank me, Izzy." He said softly, letting the young girl cry out her stress and worry against his shoulder.

* * *

Dean and Castiel sat in Castiel's room, both watching one of Dean's favourite horror movies, _The Exorcist_.

Castiel winced and pushed back into the pillow he rested against, suddenly turning his head and burying his face in Dean's shoulder. Dean chuckled and patted his friend's back, rubbing it gently and resting his head unconsciously against Castiel's. The other boy gripped him tighter and moved so his face was buried in Dean's neck, suddenly remembering what had happened to him and pulling away.

"Cas?" Dean asked, "What's wrong?"

"I...I'm so sorry, Dean." He began, "Please forgive me, I didn't mean to..."

"What are you talking about?" Dean replied, feeling confused as Castiel began to panic, "Hey, shhh, what's wrong?"

"I forgot you didn't like close contact." Castiel said quietly, "I'm sorry."

"Um..."

Dean was a little taken back by those words and he smiled weakly, if a little confused himself.

"Cas...I kinda liked that contact." He said, gazing at Castiel with soft eyes which melted the other boy.

"Really?" He asked, Dean nodding softly in response.

"I felt safe." He said, the realisation hitting him like a brick wall, "I feel safe with you...I have for as long as I've been here..."

"Dean?" Castiel asked, moving a little closer to the boy who looked from his eyes to his lips and back again.

They leaned closer, both closing their eyes as their lips were about to touch when suddenly...

BANG!

"CAS! Cas, you need to come quickly!"

Castiel and Dean jumped apart and looked up at Gabriel who was stood panting in the doorway, and he seemed not to have noticed their closeness. He looked happy, stupidly happy and the others wondered why.

"Hurry!" He cried, Castiel gazing at him with confusion.

"What? Why?" He asked, Gabriel grinning from ear to ear.

"Balthazar's here!" He yelled, "Find Jimmy!"

"Oh, God!" Castiel exclaimed, "Dean! You have to meet Balthazar! He's another cousin, he's totally awesome!"

Dean laughed, hearing the cry from outside.

"BALTHAZAR!"

"Jimmy! How are you, my lad?"

Dean raised an eyebrow at Castiel who chuckled and pulled the other boy downstairs with him. Of course the accent confused Dean. It confused most people.

"He was brought up in London, close to where Crowley's parents lived before they moved here." He explained, "He knows them pretty well, actually."

"Awesome." Dean replied, watching the utter joy in Castiel's face when the door opened to reveal Balthazar who smiled softly at Castiel.

Dean gasped as the other boy ran to Balthazar and hugged him tightly, the older man kissing his head and rubbing his back.

"My other little man, how are you?"

"I'm not little anymore!" Castiel blushed, "I'm great, how are you?"

"I'm good thanks, Castiel." Balthazar whispered, "So happy to be back with you lot."

Dean saw the happiness on Castiel's face and he knew that this was a moment for the Novaks and not him, so after saying a soft goodbye, he left Castiel to it and headed back home to his sister.

-TBC-

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Thanks for reading so far!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**


	9. Broken

**Summary: **AU. The Novaks find a new family has moved in on their block, and discover that they seem to be complete strangers to kindness. But the three youngest kids find that the kids in that family need kindness more than anyone. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Isabelle Winchester.

**A/N: **Damn, I'm sorry or leaving this so long. There's some angst in this chapter regarding Isabelle. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Needed **

**-Nine: Broken- **

School was going great. The kids were settled in and Anna and Sam were really quite a cute couple. Both had received the warnings and birds and bees talk, Sam from his parents and Anna from her cousins. And while this was going on, Isabelle had made a name for herself since she'd smacked the hell out of Lilith in the park.

Dean and Castiel were becoming closer and closer, and often spent time together doing homework, which the others had a sneaky suspicion would become more than just doing homework. Jimmy and Isabelle were hanging out more too, spending time doing homework and playing guitar together. It was something they both enjoyed and they'd even written a song together. They listened to music together, did artwork together, went out places together. They had an amazing friendship, and others wondered if it was about time they shoved their fears out of the way and just got together.

But then the worst happened. In Isabelle's case anyway. Jimmy started dating Amelia Harrison. Everyone had been so sure that his affections had been towards Isabelle, and when the Winchesters arrived at the park where the group were hanging out, Jo took Isabelle to one side while Crowley explained everything to Dean and Sam. And as they looked over at Isabelle, they watched her run away in tears. Jo and Becky were straight after her, while Dean, Sam, Crowley and Chuck headed into the park to find Anna, Castiel, Gabriel, and Jimmy who was all over Amelia like a bad rash.

"Hey." He said with a smile, taking in the coldness from the Winchester brothers.

"Hey." They replied, trying to relax and not be so wound up by the news.

It was Jimmy's life. He could date whoever he wanted, but he'd led Isabelle, probably unintentionally, to believe that he felt something for her. That they had a chance to be together. They couldn't be too mad at him, he probably had no idea what he'd done, so they relaxed themselves and were as friendly as they could be.

Isabelle, meanwhile, was sat crying her eyes out in her room, and could hear the concern in Becky and Jo's voices as they frantically asked to see her, and Mary let them in, both girls sprinting up the stairs to her room. They knocked on the door and entered quietly, finding her curled up on the bed sobbing.

"Oh, Izzy..." Jo breathed, "None of us knew..."

"We all thought that he-..." Becky began, being cut off by Isabelle.

"Get out." She snarled with venom in her voice, "Both of you, just fucking leave me alone!"

"Izzy..." Jo whispered.

"Get out! NOW!" Isabelle cried, Jo and Becky backing away from her, "You're all the fucking same! You build people's hopes up and something happens to fucking tear them down! Get out of my room!"

Jo and Becky turned to leave, closing the door behind them and leaving tearfully as they heard Isabelle start throwing things and kicking things about in her room. She cried and screamed in her anger, frustration and her heartbreak. They left awkwardly, leaving Mary wondering what had happened between them. The girls were all so close. She couldn't imagine what had happened to make Isabelle behave that way.

* * *

"Baby?" John said softly as he opened Isabelle's bedroom door, holding a cup of hot chocolate in his hand, "I've brought you a drink, honey."

He closed the door behind him and sat on the bed beside his daughter, stroking her hair as she lay there in tears. It pained him so much to see his girl hurting so much, and as he placed the drink on the bedside table he rubbed her back gently and stroked her tears away.

"C'mere, darlin'." He told her, pulling her up towards him as she hid her face from him, "It's gonna be okay. By next week you'll have found someone else to date, huh? Shhh, now."

He rocked her close to his chest, stroking her hair as she sobbed almost uncontrollably into his shoulder. He understood this feeling. This heartbreak. Mary had put him through it twice before they'd gotten together and stayed that way. He understood now that she'd just been unsure and confused, and naïve too. She hadn't understood how her actions had hurt him, but as they'd grown older, she'd understood, and vowed to make up for every lost day every since. Isabelle's desperate cries brought him back from his thought and he gently began to rock her in his arms, humming the lullaby she'd has a small child to her while he kissed her head tenderly.

"It'll be okay." He told her again, "It'll all be okay."

Eventually she tired herself out in his arms, falling asleep as he lay her back in bed and tucked her in, stroking her hair softly before pressing the gentlest kiss to a falling tear. He took the drink and turned out the bedside lamp, leaving the room quietly so as not to disturb her. He made his way downstairs to find Mary sat looking worried, and as he washed the mug up in the kitchen he returned to his wife, sitting beside her and holding her close to him.

"She'll be okay, Mary." He whispered, "It happens to everyone in their lifetime, y'know?"

"I know." Mary replied, "But why did it have to be when she'd found _the one_?"

"_The one_?" John asked, "You think that Jimmy's..."

"I know." Mary interrupted, "I _know _that he is. Just like you're _the one_ for me."

John watched astounded as his wife went to the kitchen and he smiled to himself. So, maybe things would work out in time.

* * *

School became a little awkward from then on. Isabelle barely spoke to Jimmy. She barely spoke to any of the group actually. She just kind of stalked off on her own somewhere. She refused to take Jimmy to school and bring him back. So, Anna and Sam were the ones she took on a morning and brought back. Amelia could tell what the problem was, and therefore kept Jimmy close to her. She wasn't giving this one up. Not at all. She knew Jimmy and Isabelle were close, and the fact that Isabelle wasn't talking to him made him sad and miserable. The stupid bitch was wrecking everything for them.

"Jimmy, lighten up!" She finally snapped, Jimmy gazing at her sadly, "Why are you so bothered by her anyway?"

They were in her room, having some quality time together but all he kept thinking of, quite obviously, was Isabelle, and it was really tarting to great a big amount on Amelia.

"Because she's important to me." He said, "She means a lot to me and she's had a lot of bad things that have happened in her life. I wanna be there for her and make sure she's okay."

"Why?" Amelia asked, "What about me?"

She moved to sit on his lap, kissing him gently. His eyes met hers and he shook his head, pressing it to hers softly as he held her tighter.

"I'm so sorry, Ames." He said softly, "You're right."

They kissed tenderly and slowly, all the time Jimmy thinking of a way he could break up gently with Amelia so that he could perhaps ask Isabelle out on a date. He really did like Isabelle, he'd realised. So much more than Amelia.

-TBC-

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**


	10. I'm With You

**Summary: **AU. The Novaks find a new family has moved in on their block, and discover that they seem to be complete strangers to kindness. But the three youngest kids find that the kids in that family need kindness more than anyone. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Isabelle Winchester.

**A/N: **I'm really sorry for the fact that I only update once a day, but I've had a really hard time dealing with my break up, and I tried to get back together with my ex last night and it didn't work, so I'm just trying to keep my mind busy with some art for this fic which I'll put up on DeviantArt when I'm done. Thanks for all the support with this so far and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

**Needed **

**-Ten: ****I'm With You**- 

Saturday night came and Jimmy had finally had enough of Amelia. All she'd done was badmouth Isabelle and flaunt their relationship in front of her. Isabelle was being cold, which was something that Jimmy wasn't used to. She was never cold with anyone; a little skittish sometimes, yes, but never cold. And Jimmy was terrified that she hated him. He wanted to just hold her and to...well...love her, dare he say, so badly. He thought that dating Amelia might help him get over Isabelle, because he didn't think for one minute that Isabelle wanted him, but her behaviour seemed a little odd, and they'd grown so close, he thought that if he didn't take this chance, he never would and he might regret it.

"Amelia, um..." Jimmy began, sitting beside the young girl on her bed and taking her hand, "I don't think you and I should see each other anymore."

"What?" Amelia asked, a little tearfully.

"I'm really sorry, but this isn't working for me..." He told her, trying to be as gentle as possible, "And I understand that this will hurt you, and I'm sorry that I'm causing you pain, but I'd rather stop this now than hurt you any more by leading you on. Can you understand that?"

Amelia nodded and Jimmy pulled her into a hug, rubbing her back softly as she held onto him and cried softly into his shoulder. He hated to upset her like this. He hated to upset anybody like this, but she wasn't who he wanted to be with, he knew that. And he didn't want to hurt her anymore than he was doing.

"I'm really sorry." He said, "I have feelings for someone else, and I'd rather be honest than let you believe I have feelings for you when I don't."

Amelia knew who he was talking about and tensed in his arms, pulling back and staring at him with red, swollen eyes.

"It's Isabelle, isn't it?" She asked, "I knew that bitch would ruin everything!"

"Ames, please..." Jimmy began, being cut off when Amelia threw a book at his head.

"Get out, you bastard!" She screamed, Jimmy grabbing his coat and leaving Amelia's room quickly while he still could.

He knew he'd hurt her, but she was the type who'd probably be over it within the week. He had somewhere to go where he probably wouldn't be welcome, but where he needed to be. He got back to his house at ten-fifteen, changing into his bedclothes and running over to the Winchester house. He looked up to see Isabelle's window open and he climbed up the tree outside the house, finally making his way through the window. He carefully made his way over to the bed, watching as Isabelle turned over, her eyes widening as she lay eyes on him.

"It's okay..." He whispered, watching tears seep from the corner of her eyes, "I've been a complete fool, and I'm so, so sorry...I never knew that I'd completely given up on the one I want the most..."

"Jimmy?" She asked softly, watching him sit on the bed beside her.

"Isabelle, I need to tell you something..." He said, "Please, don't cry...I've broken up with Amelia because I really, really, want to be with...with someone else."

"Who?" Isabelle asked, letting Jimmy take her pale, delicate hand in his own.

"You." He said softly, watching as Isabelle turned the bedside lamp on and sat up.

He moved closer to her as a soft smile broke onto her face, lacing his fingers with hers as he brought her closer to his body, his lips parted as he leaned towards her, hers meeting his in the tenderest kiss. When they broke apart, Isabelle pulled back the bedsheets, and as he took off his shoes he climbed into bed beside her, taking her into his arms and sighing as she snuggled into him.

"You're not lying to me are you?" She asked, sitting up suddenly, "Please, tell me that you aren't lying to me."

"Of course I'm not." He promised, "I've wanted you for so long, and I didn't think you felt the same, so I never asked you..."

He leaned down to kiss her, cuddling her closely to his body. She savoured the feel of him beside her, the feel of his arms holding her close and she felt comfortable. Considering what had happened to her in her life, she felt so secure and safe in his arms, and she knew that he'd never hurt her, not on purpose. She accepted the kiss, melting in his embrace as their lips moved slowly. Her gentle hand rested against his cheek as she stroked it tenderly, his arms holding her tightly to him.

"Are we a couple now, Jimmy? You and me?" She asked, Jimmy smiling softly.

"I'd like that." He said, "What about you?"

"I'd like that too." Isabelle replied, pressing a deep kiss to his lips.

The kisses deepened as Jimmy rolled her onto her back, keeping his lips moving against hers as her hands ran over his body. They pulled away to look at each other, sitting back as there were footsteps on the stairs.

"I'll come and see you tomorrow, huh?" Jimmy whispered, kissing her quickly and going to the window, "Night, baby."

"Night, baby." Isabelle replied, watching him go before running to her bed with a big grin on her face, climbing into it and laying back against the pillows as her cell phone went off.

It was a message from Jimmy.

_Sleep tight, gorgeous. X_

She replied quickly with a message just before John came into the room.

_Sleep well, honey. X_

"You okay, baby?" John asked, going to sit by his daughter's bed and taking in her smile, "What's up?"

Isabelle flipped through her phone and showed him the message Jimmy had just sent her and John smiled at her, nudging her arm gently.

"He broke up with that Amelia girl?" He asked, Isabelle nodding and fighting back her tears.

"For me." She whispered, "He did it for me."

John smiled, kissing her head and holding her close. Her pain was over, thank God, but unfortunately, Amelia was probably going through her own pain from the break up and John thought it a good idea to just remind Isabelle of that.

"Just be careful for Amelia's sake." He said, "Y'know, at school? Try not to flaunt yourselves in front of her..."

"Oh, of course not..." Isabelle said softly, "I wouldn't do that to her. She did that to me, but I won't do it to her."

"Good girl." John said with a smile, "Goodnight, darlin'. I love you."

"Love you, Dad." Isabelle replied, snuggling into her pillows and turning out the light, finding herself drifting into a deep, peaceful sleep.

She and Jimmy were together now...a couple! She couldn't wait for the next day when she and Jimmy could start their relationship properly.

-TBC-

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**


	11. Making Up For Lost Time

**Summary: **AU. The Novaks find a new family has moved in on their block, and discover that they seem to be complete strangers to kindness. But the three youngest kids find that the kids in that family need kindness more than anyone. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Isabelle Winchester.

**A/N: **This will be my only update today. Sorry and all that, but I have had the most stressful and confusing day. I shouldn't get like this over guys, really...Thanks for the support so far with this and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

**Needed **

**-Eleven: Making Up For Lost Time- **

Isabelle practically raced into Jimmy's arms as he approached her home from across the street. He was shocked as he got a bundle of Isabelle slammed against his body, but he gripped her tightly and held onto her as she excitedly spoke to him, asking him how he was.

"Oh, Jimmy! It's so good to see you!" She cried, "How are you? I missed you last night!"

"I missed you too!" Jimmy replied, holding onto her and pressing a kiss to her head, "I'm good, thanks. How about you?"

"I'm great." Isabelle beamed, running her hands up his back to his shoulders and kissing his lips almost uncertainly, "What would you like to do today?"

"First thing?" Jimmy asked, "Get out of the middle of the road."

Isabelle giggled as they walked onto the sidewalk and then up to the Winchester house. Mary had allowed Isabelle to take Jimmy into her room. She didn't want to deny her kids anything like that, not after what they'd all gone through. If the guy made her so happy, Mary had no problem with her taking him to her room. John wasn't fond of the idea but Mary didn't care. Their kids deserved this time. They respected their parents so why should their parents not return the favour? As the two got into Isabelle's room, she was happy to find her little brother sitting on her bed, with Mary by his side.

"Sorry, Izzy, I left some of Adam's clothes in your closet." Her mother said softly, "Hope you don't mind. Hello, Jimmy."

"Hi, Mrs Winchester." Jimmy replied with a smile, moving closer to the bed, "Hi, Adam."

The baby squealed and waved his arms, while Mary began to laugh as she struggled to get his little long sleeved t-shirt on. But Adam was so excited to see him that he wasn't settling any time soon.

"Adam, hold still!" Mary chuckled, Isabelle running to help her mother put the long sleeved t-shirt on her brother, "You're happy to see Jimmy, huh?"

The baby screeched and reached out to Jimmy who sat on Isabelle's bed and smiled as Mary passed him over. He held the child close to him and smiled down at him, beaming as Isabelle joined him and kissed him tenderly, stroking her baby brother's hand. She grinned at Jimmy, taking in his stunning eyes and his soft smile. She ran her hand into his hair and smiled, watching Mary return to their side.

"Sorry, Jimmy, I need to take this little tyke for his walking time with his Papa." She laughed, lifting the little boy into her arms, "Come on, trouble."

She left the room, closing the door before heading down the stairs, leaving the two teens to it. Isabelle gazed into Jimmy's eyes and leaned closer to him, while he reciprocated and caught her lips in a tender kiss. They broke apart for barely a second as they drew closer and kissed again more gently, beginning to run their hands carefully over each other.

"Do you trust me?" Jimmy asked, earning a soft nod, "I won't do anything you don't feel ready for, okay?"

Isabelle smiled gratefully and leaned in for another kiss, taking her shoes off and laying back against the pillows. Jimmy followed suit, the two laying on their sides and gazing gently at each other. They shared another kiss and moved closer together, their feet brushing together while Isabelle carefully raised her leg and hooked it over Jimmy's hip, drawing his body closer to hers. There was a mutual feeling in the air that the two should've been doing this sooner. They'd been missing out and had always liked each other from the start, and Jimmy could've avoided that whole horrid mess with Amelia.

* * *

Dean looked across at Castiel as if he were insane.

The two were figuring out a math problem and Castiel had just worked out the answer, but Dean just couldn't understand where that conclusion had come from. So, Castiel explained himself again in terms that Dean would be able to understand better, and the two finished the problem. They'd grown rather close over the weeks that they'd known each other, and it was frightening Dean that he was developing feelings for Castiel. But Castiel didn't find his own feelings for Dean scary. He found them natural and he knew that they were only natural. He had an inkling that perhaps Dean felt the same way but had not to pursue those notions because he knew that it could make Dean uncomfortable.

"You're awesome..." Dean breathed, "I suck at Math."

He flushed a little with shame and bowed his head, fidgeting with his fingers as he tried to fight off the feeling of embarrassment he'd had his whole life about his poor math skills.

"Hey..." Castiel said soothingly, "You don't suck at Math. You just find it a little tricky. We all have difficulties with things."

He rubbed Dean's back affectionately and tried to soothe him the best he could, to reassure him that he wasn't dumb or stupid as he'd started to say, but that he was clever and he was capable of getting excellent grades. He dipped his head to look into Dean's eyes so that he could tell Dean that he was amazing no matter what anyone said. But some how, his lips found their way to Dean's The pair looked at one another in shock as Castiel pulled back, but Dean couldn't stop himself edging forwards and reclaiming Castiel's lips on his own.

They settled down on Castiel's bed, continuing to kiss one another's lips in gentle motions. Dean's heart was racing in his chest. The excitement of having another partner after so long and of it not mattering that he was gay was unbelievable for him and he felt his member stir in his jeans at the thought of Castiel, the most beautiful boy he'd seen in a long time, kissing him, wanting him...Touching him...A quiet moan of satisfaction left Dean's lips and Castiel smiled into their kiss, pulling Dean as close to him as possible.

When they broke apart they rested close together and stared at each other, while Dean rose his eyebrow.

"Well...That's something new..."

-TBC-

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**


	12. In The Heat Of The Moment

**Summary: **AU. The Novaks find a new family has moved in on their block, and discover that they seem to be complete strangers to kindness. But the three youngest kids find that the kids in that family need kindness more than anyone. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Isabelle Winchester.

**A/N: **Thanks for the support with the last chapter! I've put this in because I just felt like it. I crave to be treated like this and not like I have been. Hurt and used. So, yeah, I've had another bad day. I feel damn dreadful and have for months, so please review and cheer me up! Should I comic this fic as practice before I start the comic for The Paths We Tread? Let me know what you think! Enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

**Needed **

**-Twelve: In The Heat Of The Moment- **

_**One Month Later**_

Lucifer and Michael had gone away for the weekend, so naturally, the Novaks took advantage of that and invited the Winchesters to stay.

John had his doubts about the whole arrangement, but Mary knew full well that their kids had grown up already. In Isabelle and Dean's cases, way too fast. Mary knew that she needed to give them their freedom, she knew that yeah, they'd probably get up to all sorts, and had therefore sat her three oldest children down and given them the sex talk with John there beside her. All of them got the talk together and it was awkward for everyone but Mary.

It was early on the Saturday morning, and while Anna and Sam slept soundly (apart from Sam's soft snores) in her room, Dean and Castiel were hidden somewhere in a mass of pillows and blankets in Castiel's room, Gabriel was snoring so loudly in his room it could be heard outside, but in Jimmy's room, he and Isabelle were laughing quietly as they fought over the covers.

"Jimmy, I'm cold..." Isabelle complained, shivering slightly as her bare legs and arms were exposed.

All she was wearing was a small pink t-shirt and white girl-boxers, and the cold wasn't particularly welcome to her body. She giggled and pulled the covers back over herself, sighing as he snuggled up behind her, clad in just his boxers, burying his face in the nape of her neck. She pressed back against him, sighing as he began to kiss her neck and then her shoulder. She smiled, turning onto her back slightly to wake herself up a little.

She and Jimmy had progressed a lot over the past month, and had already slept together a couple of times. But Isabelle felt she could trust him, and even though the first time they did she cried her heart out afterwards, she'd reassured Jimmy it was just the relief of not feeling dirty and tainted any more. To Jimmy, this was amazing news. And with the kissing of her neck, Isabelle was hoping to get some action this morning.

"Good morning." He said softly, gently brushing his lips against her cheek as she turned over.

"Good morning." She said with a loving smile, rubbing her forehead with the back of her hand as she blinked up at the ceiling.

"How did you sleep?" He asked, reaching around and stroking her hair tenderly.

"Well, thank you." She grinned, taking the hand that was stroking her hair and kissing it, "What about you?"

"Very well, thank you." Jimmy laughed, settling against the pillows as she did.

He raised his eyebrows at her with a soft grin, watching her do the same as she leaned forward to kiss his lips. The motions were tender and gentle, her fingers carefully stroking his cheek as they kissed. For a few moments they just lay there, brushing their lips together in the smallest motions before Isabelle decided to straddle Jimmy's lap. As she leaned down to kiss him, he ran his hands carefully down her body, cupping her backside and squeezing softly.

He ran his hands up her t-shirt and pulled it over her head, moving her hair as he leaned up to kiss her shoulder. Her breasts were fully revealed to him, ample and large, and he was sure to give both a kiss before she sat up and revealed her full beauty to him. He reached towards her boxers, smiling as she moved away from him so he could pull them from her body. As they kissed again, both silent, he pulled her towards him, taking her hand and kissing it carefully before turning her onto her back, settling between her legs.

He felt her wetness through his boxers and he sighed softly, kissing her lips tenderly before moving straight to her breasts. His motions were careful and light, as though he was terrified of hurting her. Her fingers ran through his hair and she gripped his arm as he gently sucked on her left breast. No teeth, just his lips and then his tongue as he ran it over her nipple, feeling her trembling beneath him. She breathed heavily, smiling as he lifted his head to kiss her lips.

His attention was always on her, focussed on what she wanted and what made her feel good, and he kissed her neck softly as he cradled her close. He kissed his way down her body, inhaling the scent of her coconut and vanilla shower gel as he nuzzled her abdomen before licking a stripe down to her pelvis. He looked up at her as he slid a finger inside her, watching her tip her head back as her hands went to her breasts, her legs trembling from his ministrations. She looked fucking beautiful. Coming undone and breaking apart because of how good he was making her feel. Withdrawing his finger, he took her hand in his own, feeling her squeeze it as he began to kiss, lick and suck her. Her body began to shake more violently and he gently pressed a hand to her abdomen, stopping for a moment and looking up at her.

"Breathe, sweetheart." He told her, returning to pleasure her as she let out a cry of pleasure, muffled by her arm so the sound didn't travel to the other rooms.

He grinned and slid his tongue inside her, holding her hips as she arched and panted, whimpering and shivering as he pulled away. He loved to make her feel like that, and he kissed back up her body, grinning as she thrust her tongue into his mouth. Turning onto his back, he let her remove his boxers, holding her hair as she began to suck his length as hard as she could. He gasped, thrusting his hips upward and pulling back as she moaned in pain.

"Sorry, baby..." He said softly, watching as she lifted her head from him, coughing a little, "I'm so sorry, are you okay?"

Isabelle laughed slightly and took a drink of the water that rested on the bedside table, laying on her back as Jimmy climbed above her, rolling on a condom and entering her gently. They kissed one another as Jimmy got settled above her, her legs bending back a little as she held onto him. He began to thrust slowly, so slowly, which caused Isabelle to arch from the mattress as they kissed. Her legs pressed against his sides, locking against his sides to hold him there while he cradled her in his arms.

* * *

"Oh, God..." Isabelle breathed, laying flat on her stomach as Jimmy carefully thrust into her body from behind.

He kissed the nape of her neck, then her cheek, and he grinned as she held onto his hand, pushing her hips back against his. She stopped, her body shaking and breaking into spasms as she let out a broken moan, breathing and moaning quickly as her muscles clenched around him. He slowed to a jittery stop as he came hard inside the condom, holding himself up carefully so he didn't crush Isabelle.

"Fuck..." He whispered, laughing softly and stroking his girl's back, "That was incredible."

He stopped when he saw her shoulder's shaking, leaning right down so that he could see her face, which had become tear streaked all of a sudden. Worry shot through him at that moment. Had he hurt her? Had he done something wrong?

"Izzy?" He asked, biting his lip as she let out a quiet sob into the mattress, "What's the matter?"

"I'm really sorry..." She whispered, confusing her boyfriend even more.

She lifted herself up with a little help from him, and he pulled her gently towards the pillows for them to settle down. She gasped and trembled as he brushed his fingers against her entrance, and he immediately knew what was wrong. It had been a tad too much for her.

"Shhh," He soothed, keeping her close and rubbing her back gently, "Shhh...Don't be sorry."

Settling down for a little more sleep, Jimmy cradled Isabelle to his body, his thumb softly wiping away her falling tears.

-TBC-

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**


End file.
